1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal which includes a connector connected to internal elements of the mobile terminal and another device through a thermal conduction frame to effectively transfer heat generated from the elements to the other device through the connector and does not require an additional space for mounting an identify card socket therein to thereby minimize the size of the mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication systems are multiple access systems capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidths, transmission power, etc.).
Examples of the multiple access systems include CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system, FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access) system, TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) system, OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) system, and SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) system.
The wireless communication systems require to control uplink transmission power to adjust the magnitude of a received signal at a base station to an appropriate level. The base station cannot receive a transmission signal of a terminal if the uplink transmission power is too low. On the contrary, the transmission signal of the terminals may interfere transmission signals of other terminals and increases battery power consumption of the terminal when the uplink transmission power ifs too high. By controlling the uplink transmission power to maintain the magnitude of the received signal to the appropriate level, unnecessary power consumption of the terminal is prevented and a data transmission rate can be adaptively determined to improve transmission efficiency.
Accordingly, development of technology for efficiently controlling the uplink transmission power in the wireless communication systems is needed. Furthermore, it is required to minimize the size and weight of the terminal since a user generally carries the terminal and uses in a desired place.